militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Scout Ranger Regiment
Philippines |allegiance= Republic of the Philippines |branch= Philippine Army |type= Special Forces |role= Airborne operations, Direct Action, Reconnaissance, Unconventional Warfare |size= 4 Battalions, 20 Companies. Total is 5000 soldiers |command_structure= Under the Philippine Army Special Operations Command (PASOC) |current_commander= Col. Rene Glen O. Paje, INF (GSC), PA |garrison= Fort Andres Bonifacio, Makati City Camp Tecson, San Miguel, Bulacan (Main) |nickname= Musangs, FSRR, Strikers, Rangers, SR, Scout Ranger |motto= We Strike |colors= Red |march= Scout Ranger '' |mascot= Civet |battles= Operation Enduring Freedom - Philippines Anti-guerrilla operations against the NPA and the Moro Islamic Liberation Front |anniversaries=November 25 |decorations= Presidential Streamer Award |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Shoulder Sleeve Insignia |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=Scout Ranger Qualification Badge |identification_symbol_3= |identification_symbol_3_label=Officer Beret Flash |identification_symbol_4= |identification_symbol_4_label=Enlisted Beret Flash }}The '''Scout Rangers', known officially as the First Scout Ranger Regiment, is a Philippine Army Special Operations Command unit, and specializes in anti-guerrilla warfare. The regiment has been boasted as one of the world's best anti-guerrilla fighters.SPECIAL UNITS. Retrieved on November 1, 2007. History The Scout Ranger Regiment was born on November 25, 1950 under the command of former AFP Vice Chief of Staff and Defense Secretary Rafael M. Ileto.Strike Musang's Home Page.. Retrieved on November 1, 2007. Archived 2009-10-22. Named after both the Alamo Scouts and the US Army Rangers, the unit was created due to a growing need to counter the Hukbalahap Guerrillas and its rebellion with a force trained in small unit actions. Scout Rangers participated in the December 1989 coup attempt against the Corazon Aquino - Aquino Administration.One Brave Man. Retrieved on November 4, 2008. Led by Captain Danilo Lim, Major Abraham Purugganan and Lieutenant Colonel Rafael Galvez, some 2500 rangers took over Makati in the most destructive coup attempt against the Aquino Administration,MUTINY BRINGS BACK MEMORIES OF 1989 SIEGE. Retrieved on November 4, 2008. which left hundreds of civilians and soldiers dead, and hundreds more injured. Scout Rangers played a major role in capturing the MILF rebel camp during the all out war against the Moro Islamic Liberation Front (MILF). With the rise of guerrilla and terrorist activities in the Philippines, the Scout Rangers have teamed up with the Light Reaction Battalion to take on more responsibility in internal security duties.Light Reaction Company. Retrieved on November 1, 2007. Archived 2009-10-22. The main garrison is Camp Tecson - Camp Tecson in San Miguel, Bulacan. The land was donated by 1902 - 1906 Governor of Bulacan Province - Pablo Tecson (Pablo Ocampo Tecson) of San Miguel, Bulacan. The garrison in Makati is Fort Andres Bonifacio - Fort Andres Bonifacio. Units The following are subordinate battalions and companies of the 1st Scout Rangers. Battalions * 1st Scout Ranger Battalion * 2nd Scout Ranger Battalion * 3rd Scout Ranger Battalion * 4th Scout Ranger Battalion * Scout Ranger Training Center (Scout Ranger School) Companies * 1st Scout Ranger Company "We Dare" * 2nd Scout Ranger Company "Venceremos" * 3rd Scout Ranger Company "Terminator" * 4th Scout Ranger Company "Final Option" * 5th Scout Ranger Company "Salaknib" * 6th Scout Ranger Company "The Cutting Edge" * 7th Scout Ranger Company "In Hoc Signo Vinces" * 8th Scout Ranger Company "Destreure Hostis Deus" * 9th Scout Ranger Company "Angat sa Iba!" ("Above all others!") * 10th Scout Ranger Company "We Lead" (Ultimus Fortis) * 11th Scout Ranger Company "Pericoloso" * 12th Scout Ranger Company "Always Ready" * 13th Scout Ranger Company "Warrior" * 14th Scout Ranger Company "Mabalasik" * 15th Scout Ranger Company "Mandirigma" ("Fighters" or "Warriors") * 16th Scout Ranger Company "Mabangis" ("Vicious") * 17th Scout Ranger Company "Mabagsik" ("Fierce") * 18th Scout Ranger Company "Makamandag" ("Venomous") * 19th Scout Ranger Company "Dimalupig" ("Unbeatable") * 20th Scout Ranger Company "Hellcat" * 21st Scout Ranger Company "Mapangahas" ("Turab") * 75th Scout Ranger Company "El Tribu" ("The tribe") See also *Philippine Army Special Operations Command *1st Special Forces Airborne Regiment References Category:Special forces of the Philippines Category:Regiments of the Philippines Category:Military units and formations established in 1950